Octavian Atosaki
, , Eastern, Sinful, Elemental) |partners = Selene Atosaki (Occasionally) |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = |allies = }} Octavian Atosaki (後先・オクタビアン Atosaki, Okutabian, lit, Beginning and the End, Born eighth): Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Immense Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation': *'Magical Aura': Magic Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): is a Holder Magic, Spirit Summoning and a type of Spatial Magic that allows Octavian to summon Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These are ranked differently depending on their key, strength and how rare they are. The Silver and Elemental Keys being the more common ones, while the more rare and powerful being along the lines of the Golden and Planetary Keys. There are also the Cursed Keys which vary the most in terms of strength due to them being formerly another type of key, such as Silver, Gold or Crystal, but they're also as common as the Silver and Elemental Keys. *'Summon' (召喚, Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates, the same goes for Cursed Spirits. Both types can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. *'Force Gate Closure' (フォース•ゲート閉鎖, Fōsu gēto klōsa): Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. Octavian has demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the Spirits back to their Plane. *'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚, Fukusū shōkan): Summoning more than one Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. *' ' ( Sutā Doresu), though Octavian refers it as a Star Suit ( Sutā Sūtsu), is a Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. **'Gomorrah Form' (ゴモラ・フォーム Gomora Fōmu): - **'Libra Form' (ライブラ・フォーム Raibura Fōmu): - *'Celestial Eye' (天体の目 Tentai no me): is a Celestial Spirit Magic is a spell that allows the user to peer into the perspective and yet impending actions that are yet to occur, better known as the future. The knowledge behind the spell itself is relatively uncharted as there's no exact explanation how Celestial Spirit Mages can actually utilise it, but there are theories that suggest that it's somehow related to the astrological concept known as a horoscope. A spell that's easy to attain but rarely mastered to the point of being able to be used in fast paced combat, it's a spell that clearly shows the differences between an acquainted user of Celestial Spirit Magic and a master. When activated, Octavian or one of his spirit will have one of their eyes change from their normal pattern into having their iris and pupil reflect what could be described as a clear night sky. Once this is done, this eye will be able to see the world around them as if it was two seconds ahead of time while the other eye remains the same. This gives the user the ability to successfully "predict" the future and make the most suitable action to it, the longest time which Octavian or one of his spirit is able to use it is estimated to be around 10 seconds. As one might expect, this spell is incredibility hard to master as it'll require a great deal of mental focus to handle the usage of this spell. As neither the brain or your ocular system isn't designed to handle two different perspectives of such a magnitude, a novice or even a master user of this spell risks experiencing a situation which can result in damaging their Visual Cortex to the point of causing Cortical visual impairments. Thus it's recommended to use this spell as little as possible and for frequent usage then at least a downtime between 5 to 10 minutes to minimise the risks. Equipment |-| Cursed Keys= Cursed Celestial Gate Keys (呪われた星辰関基幹 Norowareta Seishin Seki Kikan): are Magic Items used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits that have fallen from grace, often referred to as Cursed Spirits. It's unknown for how many keys that exist of this nature, but it's said that many of them are able to stand toe-to-to with the Golden Keys. While the Zodiac Keys represents the stars of the modern era, the Cursed Spirits represents the Dark Stars, creations that may have existed early in the universe before conventional stars were able to form. They might be old but they're all known and described as troublesome beings, all of them having certain reasons that make them difficult to handle. It's up to the wielder to try and appease their respective spirits and thereby creating a spirit willing to cooperate and maybe even a friend. While these spirits have their place among the Celestial Spirit World, as is proven as they still serve the Celestial King, they remain hidden and far away from the other Spirits. Beside the Celestial Spirit King, they've no leader among themselves and while they aren't controlled by such authority, they are in turn themselves responsible for their own actions. They appear to be an unreliable asset at first hand, but once they start cooperating then they will prove to be great allies. Their strength varies from spirit to spirit as some of them are the equivalent of a Silver Key, while other stands next to that of a Golden Key. A wielder of such a key is not limited to certain amount of spirits, but is instead able to possess several of these keys at once and even able to summon multiple spirits at the same time, with the risk of death should the summoner not have the magical power to it. *'The Wicked Spirit: Gomorrah' (邪悪な霊・ゴモラ Jaakuna rei: Gomora): is a being cursed with an insatiable curiosity, he disregards the thought of seeing everyone and everything as a living being, but will instead see them as objects to be researched. This wicked spirit will find anything that peaks his interests as first priority, treating other matters as a nuisance and will do anything to study it. This works both ways for the summoner as on one hand this makes him difficult to handle and should know that Gomorrah is ready turn against his summoner for his priority, but this opens up the chance for blackmailing the spirit to cooperate or even better, should the spirit's interest align with the summoner, there is no better ally in battle. Gomorrah specializes in Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style. |-| Planetary Keys= The Planetary Celestial Gate Keys (惑星星辰関基幹 Wakusei Seishin Seki Kikan), more commonly known as the Behemoth Keys, are a set of eleven elusive keys which allows the wielder of them to summon forth one of these eleven Behemoths, Celestial Spirits of such power that they are said to be able to rival the might of gods. Unlike the Zodiac Keys, which possesses a set amount of power, the Planetary keys deal more with a possibility for power. A summoned behemoth's strength is fully dependent on the bond which the spirit holds with its key's wielder. A poor relationship will not only lead to a disobedient spirit, but also to a very weak spirit. *'Behemoth of Mars: Ares' (火星のビヒモス・アレス Kasei no bihimosu: Aresu): The Behemoth of Mars is undoubtedly the most ferocious and battle-loving of the Behemoths, always looking for a fight wherever and whenever there may be one. While Ares is not too keen on the concept of killing, as it means one opponent less in the world, it has never kept him from giving his opponents a severe mauling if none stands to stop him. Ares pretty much embodies the concept of being an ass. He is uncaring to all and is therefore often considered to be the most difficult spirit to form a bond with. If it was up to him then he would rather prefer to have the whole world admire and adore him. Ares is a being of little smarts and a lot of brawn, making use of Titan and Strengthening Magic alike in order to overwhelm his foes with supreme muscle power. |-| Gold Keys= (金星辰関基幹 Kin Seishin Seki Kikan): - *'Gate of the The Heavenly Scales' (門天秤宮 Mon Tenbinkyū): is one of the twelve Zodiac Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Heavenly Scales, Libra. This is a gold key with a very decorative bow. The center of the bow features the crest of the heavenly scales. The end of the key's blade appears to be a thicker variation of the symbol, also resembling a horseshoe. The derivative of the design of gleaming circles on the sides of the bow and the top of the handle appear to be the pans of scales, which is what Libra utilizes in combat. |-| Silver Keys= Silver Keys (シルバー Shirubā Kagi): *TBA |-| Eastern Keys= Eastern Zodiac Keys (東獣帯鍵, Tōjūtai Kagi) is a branch of Celestial Spirit Magic, which summons twelve Celestial Spirits, in a similar vein to the Golden Zodiac Keys. Much like the Golden Keys, they are rare, and considered invaluable, as well as exceptionally powerful spirits. Ironically, despite the name, the Eastern Spirits don't use literal keys, instead using small jade figurines of their perspective animal that summons them onto the human world from the Celestial Spirit World. *'Zi' (ジ Ji): is one of the twelve Eastern Zodiac Keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Zi, The Rat. A spirit regarded asthe most intelligent, but also the weakest of the Eastern Spirits, functioning primarily as a strategist, as opposed to a combatant, making her remain in the sidelines and simply give out advice to her allies or come up with plan. She uses Water Magic and Archive. |-| Sinful Pendants= Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants (????? ?????): holds sinful spirits known as the Seven Original Sins. TBA, trust me. *'Mephis' (メンフィス Menfisu): |-| Sinful Rings= TBA *TBA |-| Elemental Keys= TBA *TBA Quotes Trivia *The name Octavian was choosen for several reasons: **It continues the theme of having members of the Atosaki Family being named after Roman Emperors. **Octavian was the name used by the first Roman Emperor, Augustus, before he was adopted by Caeser. Thus creating a connection to the current head of the Atosaki Family. **Octavian means "Born eighth", which is a refernce to the fact that he's the eight character created for the Atosaki Family.